


The Results Are In

by N1t3sh4d3



Series: Seeds Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: A visit to the doctor gives Lance and Pidge more answers than they wanted.





	The Results Are In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for [Seeds of the Garden](https://seeds-of-the-garden.tumblr.com) on Tumblr
> 
> The request: Maybe some sappy cuteness w/ a plance doctor appointment to check on the incoming new arrival?
> 
> Here's the [Tumblr post](https://seeds-of-the-garden.tumblr.com/post/187455125671/snowlemons-apparently-i-have-no-idea-how-to)

“Wait! Let me get that for you. Geeze you never let me do anything for you.” 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I never said you weren’t. I just want to help.” Lance gave Pidge a disarming smile.

“It's your fault things have turned out like this”.

Lance pouted at that. "How is this MY fault?"

Pidge only sent him a playful smile as a light giggle escaped her. As they sat in the waiting room Lance began to bounce his leg. Pidge poked him in the side, "Quit it! You may as well just start pacing if your nerves are getting to you that badly."

"Nerves? Haha. I'm fine. I don't have anything to be nervous about!"

A nurse entered just then, smiling at them. “Come on back, we’re ready for you.”

Pidge squeezed Lance’s hand as they were escorted back to the exam room. Once they were situated the doctor came in. “Let’s see how everyone is doing today.”

The doctor did a few measurements nodding in approval, prepared the ultrasound monitor, after making sure there was enough gel, began the scan. A few moments later images began to appear. Lance and Pidge held their breaths as the doctor inspected everything closely, then turned to them with a smile. “Everything looks fine. The little ones are measuring appropriately for their age.”

Lance paled, “Little _ ones _? As in more than one?”

The doctor nodded, “Yes. It looks like triplets.”

“Tr-trip-Triplets?!”

Pidge grinned impishly, “What’s wrong Lance? Not up for the challenge?”

Lance straightened, “No! No, I just... wasn’t expecting that.” at Pidge’s laugh he stared at her, “Hey, you’re taking this really well.” 

“Well, I did say one and done. I don’t think I can go through this again. It’s just more than one at the same time.” She smiled softly at him, “Besides, why wouldn’t I? We’ll face this together. It’s nothing we can’t handle.”

The doctor finished the exam, washed her hands and began typing notes, “It looks like we’ll be seeing you a little more often than we expected. I’ll be sending a prescription for some prenatal vitamins with folic acid. Appointments will have to be every two weeks for now. If anything seems slightly unusual, call immediately. Especially if there are any signs of labor. Any questions?”

Pidge shook her head, “Not right now. I’m sure we’ll think of some.”

“Yeah, I have one. How are we going to tell everyone else?”

Pidge turned white as a sheet at that. “Nevermind that. We can’t tell Coran! I don’t want him giving me crazy Altean pregnancy advice or making me some sort of insane food goo dish!”

Lance laughed and pulled her into a hug. “I love you.”


End file.
